


Do I Wanna Know?

by beautifulmagick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon verse, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, but they're working on it, sad!harry, the boys are not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been drinking and there is only one place he goes when he's been drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while listening to Do I Wanna Know? By the Arctic Monkeys on repeat. I suggest listening to it on repeat while reading this too.

Harry stared at his phone dejectedly. He knew he shouldn’t touch it. He’d drank too much to keep himself from saying something embarrassing—and there was only one person he called when he was this tipsy. His fingers hovered over the call button for a long minute before he sighed and locked his screen. He took another drink from his beer and looked around the bar. It was starting to empty out as the night came to a close, people bustling about, throwing back the last of their drinks and grabbing their coats. Harry drained his glass quickly and stood up. A few of the people near him turned his way but he ignored him. There was only one place to go on a night like this. He didn’t bother digging his phone back out of his pocket; instead he went outside and hailed a cab.  
  
The ride across London was quick. Harry watched the city whip by as he tried to clear his head. This was stupid. This was a mistake—but one that Harry was willing to make. The driver slowed to a stop and Harry dug out his wallet. Once the taxi had pulled away, Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself to ring the doorbell. Just as he reached out to press the button, the door opened.  
  
“Harry.” Louis said flatly.  
  
“Hi Lou.” Harry shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly and stared at the other man with wide green eyes.  
  
“It’s one of those nights isn’t it?” Louis sighed, dragging a hand through his hair.  
  
Harry didn’t answer. He kept his hands deep in his pockets and shuffled his feet until Louis finally let him come inside. Harry shut the door behind himself and locked it.  
  
“We agreed to stop doing this, Harry.” Louis said as he walked back towards his bedroom.  
  
“You always say that, Lou.” Harry followed him closely, afraid that Louis would change his mind.  
  
“It bears repeating.”  
  
Harry shrugged and tossed his jacket on the floor.  
  
“It never changes our mind.” Harry kicked his boots off and waited.  
  
“No, it doesn’t.” Louis growled, moving suddenly to pin Harry back against the closed door.  
  
Louis’ kiss was harsh, biting. There was nothing sweet or gentle—just claiming. Harry was more than alright with being claimed though and he tilted his head back and surrendered. Louis crowded even closer to him, aligning their bodies from head to toe and shoving his thigh between Harry's. Louis fisted a hand in Harry’s hair and dragged his head back more until he was at an awkward angle against the door and his neck was aching. Then he let go, stepping back completely. Harry fell forward without his support and toppled down onto his knees.  
  
“You should probably get undressed before you get on your knees, Harry.” Louis smirked, stripping off his own shirt.  
  
Harry blushed at his own clumsiness and struggled to find his feet. Once upright he stripped out of his clothes, leaving his expensive designer wear on the floor. Louis eyed him critically, obviously deciding if he wanted to chastise him or not—but then Harry was naked and Louis had better things to worry about.  
  
“Get onto the bed.”  
  
Harry scrambled to comply before Louis changed his mind. He was barely lying back against the pillows before Louis was on top of him, bare chest pressing against his and his mouth trailing liquid fire down the side of his neck. Harry arched up hard, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders and pulling him down until his full weight was resting on him. It was overwhelming. He could feel Louis all around him and he basked in it. He held him tight and buried his face in the crook of Louis’ shoulder.  
  
Louis let him cling for a few moments before he pulled away and started moving down Harry’s body. Harry whimpered in protest, digging his fingernails in Louis’ shoulders as he tried to keep him close but Louis didn’t stop. He pressed kisses to Harry’s swallows, his nipples and his belly button. Harry watched him, his eyes wide and dark, as he slowly wrapped his hand around his dick. He breathed out hard and tried to hold still. Louis smirked up at him then moved his hand smoothly, stroking him up and down at a tortuously slow pace. Harry whined high in his throat and slammed his eyes shut. He tried to breathe, to think, but nothing could be heard over the rush of blood in his ears. He didn’t even feel drunk anymore—he only felt Louis. Louis was all the existed.  
  
“Tell me what you want, Harry.” Louis demanded softly, still stroking his cock leisurely.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He wanted so much. He wanted more than Louis would ever give him. He cleared his throat and blinked rapidly until the world came back into focus.  
  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Louis nodded and leaned over to dig around in his nightstand. Harry watched him pull lube and a condom out. Louis sat the supplies on the bed then slithered back up Harry’s body, kissing every bit of skin that his mouth passed. He captured Harry’s lips again but the kiss was softer, finally, and Harry melted against him. The kiss tasted like an apology and Harry lapped it up, storing the feeling inside of him.  
  
“When was the last time you did this?” Louis murmured against his ear, nibbling gently at his ear lobe then sucking a bruise behind it.  
  
“The last time I was with you.” Harry answered truthfully.  
  
Louis sat up and looked at him. His eyes were shiny with emotion but then he blinked and it was gone.  
  
“I’ll go slow then.” He promised with a soft kiss.  
  
Harry spread his legs further and Louis settled between them. He popped the cap on the lube and drizzled it on his fingers before reaching down to gently circle Harry’s entrance. Harry whimpered, moving back against him until Louis pressed inside of him. It burned a little but Harry ignored it. He wanted Louis inside of him and no amount of discomfort was going to put a damper on his need. He thrust back eagerly, bearing down on Louis’ fingers and taking them deeper until they moved easily. Louis carefully added another, scissoring them and twisting them until Harry was gasping underneath him.  
  
“More.”  
  
Louis pressed a third finger inside of him, pausing to allow Harry to adjust to the girth, before thrusting them sharply. Harry wailed and thrust back, his hips bucking wildly. Louis angled his fingers up until he was rubbing firmly against Harry’s prostate and that was it. Harry cried out sharply and felt his world go black a bit around the edges. His ears were full of white noise and he could feel his orgasm sparking hot in his belly. He only needed the slightest touch on his cock and he’d come. Then it stopped. Louis pulled his fingers free and reached for the condom beside Harry’s leg. Harry whined pathetically, his eyes swimming with tears as he chased his orgasm.  
  
“I’m not done with you yet and you’ve drank too much to get it up twice, love.” Louis told him apologetically.  
  
Harry whined again and blinked the tears out of his eyes. He felt like his body was on fire and he needed Louis’ hands on him again. Louis rolled the condom onto himself and quickly slathered lube over it.  
  
“Like this?” Louis asked, stretching his body over Harry's.  
  
Harry nodded quickly, once again wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders. It took a minute for Louis to get the position right but then Harry felt him slowly pressing inside. It ached all the way up Harry’s spine but he tried to breathe as he held Louis tight. Once he was completely sheathed he stopped and kissed Harry, holding him tenderly and kissing him over and over while he let Harry adjust to him.  
  
“I’ve missed you.” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips.  
  
“I’ve missed you too.” Louis admitted softly.  
  
Louis rocked his hips gently, slowly building a rhythm. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist and urged him faster, digging his heels into his spine. Louis raised himself up onto his arms and thrusted harder, forcing Harry to cling to him tighter just to keep up. Harry moaned and let his head fall back against the pillow. Louis attached his mouth to Harry’s shoulder, leaving love bites across his tan skin. Harry tried to open his eyes so he could see Louis, so he could freeze this moment in his memory forever. He wanted to remember this feeling tomorrow and for the rest of his life. He felt owned, completed and whole-- the way he only ever felt with Louis.  
  
“Harder. So close.” Harry gasped, dragging his nails down Louis' back.  
  
Louis shifted his weight and gripped Harry's hips bruisingly. Harry took a deep breath just as Louis punched it out of him, thrusting hard and dragging Harry down on his dick at the same time. It was too much. Harry could feel his orgasm approaching, his whole body going taut as the feeling grew. Louis leaned down and bit sharply at Harry’s collarbone and that was it. Harry’s whole body arched upwards as his orgasm blazed through him. Louis bit harder at his flesh as he thrusted twice more before succumbing to his own release. With a heavy sigh, Louis pulled out of him and threw the condom away.  
  
This was always the hard part. The part where Harry wiped the come off his chest with a tissue and slipped his clothes back on. Louis would watch him with unreadable eyes while he made his way out of the apartment. Harry closed his eyes and gathered his strength-- only to be stopped by gentle hands cleaning his stomach.  
  
“This isn't the routine, Lou.” Harry murmured brokenly.  
  
“I said we can't keep doing this.” Louis tossed the cloth back towards the bathroom and finally fell lax against Harry's body.  
  
“What do you mean?” Harry felt his heart thump hard in his chest and he hoped Louis couldn't hear it echoing in the silent room.  
  
“I always let you leave. I'm not doing it anymore. Now go to sleep.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes tight and curled around Louis, tangling their legs and pressing their chests tightly together. He linked his hand with Louis' and couldn't help thinking that perhaps this night wasn't a mistake after all.


End file.
